


Three Way Love

by Growlies



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Two Fools want to share their love with you, in a group. However, Souji wouldn't dare to risk Dojima finding out- or Nanako for that matter and the residents in Minato's dorm have no idea what privacy is. Luckily, there's a easy fix for all of that.





	Three Way Love

You huffed as the three of you entered the hotel noticing there was no people in here. "Anyway, how did you even get the money to do this?" You questioned. "Me and Minato pooled our money together." Souji casualy said. The said midnight haired boy looked away.

"Still..How did you find this place?"

"My friend in Club Escapade recommended this to me."

"Wait, you told him about us!?" You panicked. "Relax. I didn't, I just told him that I had a girlfriend I wanted to do without worrying about anyone or anything." you nodded as you took in your surroundings, seeing pink neon lights coupled with billboards with what appeared to be maids...? "Do you want to try that on?" Minato asked you. 

"No! Um I was just letting my eyes wonder..Where's Souji?"

"He's getting us a room. We're staying overnight."

"I see."

"I got us a room. Shall we?" Souji appeared with a card in hand.

The three of you make way to the room. opening the door you gasp as take in your suroundings there's a TV on the wall, a couch facing the TV, between that was a table and the room looked absolutely spotless.

"Wow. This is much cleaner than I expected."

"Well yeah, it's a place where people mostly come here to have sex."

"Anyway! Let's try out the food first, I heard the food here has better food than normal hotels and it would be nice if we filled ourselves with food before we start."

Minato nodded, making his way into the bedroom. "Come get me once the food arrives. You know my favorite." The both of you nodded. When Minato was out of earshot Souji whispered. “I have you all to myself for a little while. Could you sit on my lap? I find it extremely enjoyable when you do.” You happily settled yourself on his lap grabbing the remote and turning to a comedy channel. Leaning back enough to touch his chest, his arms wrapping around you.

When the food finally arrived you got Minato up and ate happily, the food tasting better then most restaurants you visited. Minato hummed in satisfaction. 

However, seeing as you were on a time limit, Souji suggested that the three of you get started.

"I'll go get the condom, be right back."

Putting his headphones away and unbuttoning his shirt Minato scooted over to you on the couch, gripping your thigh. You turned your head to him about to question him but he put a finger over your lips, leaning over to nip your ears. the bathroom door opened, Souji coming out with a condom in hand.

"Alright who's gonna sta-"

"I will."

Minato spoke as he turned to you, a hand lifting your chin up, leaning in kiss you. Looking at Souji right in the eyes. This seemed to bother the other male, shoving Minato off you lightly he slowly moved his lips with your mouth exchanging saliva, after the make out session was over Minato grabbed your hand and guided you to the bedroom. You were pushed onto the foot of the bed Minato got on top of you aiming for your neck, licking it and nipping it wet Souji on the other hand went for your pants eager to get to the good stuff, unbuckling your pants and you lifting your legs a little to help him out he let out a satisfied grunt in your cooperation digging into your underwear for the leaking sex.

At this point Minato had marked your neck covering it with hickeys and going for your mouth next excited to taste some of you. When Souji finally found what he was looking for he licked it before attaching his mouth on it licking it slowly and sucking _harshly_ causing you to jolt forward and grab a spoonful of his grey hair. Grunting Souji sucked a little more before stopping causing you to whine. "Why'd you stop...?" Panting heavily you notice something from the corner of your eye Minato going over to Souji and putting his mouth on his sharing the salty cum with one another. Tongue brushing against each other.

Once they were done Minato unbuckled his pants and slid out of his boxers enough for his cock to slide out, tall and proud. Minato gestured at his cock. Sitting on the foot of the bed. “I want you to suck.” You walked forward and got on your knees taking in the warm cock. “Get on your knees, now.” And so you did. “Don’t worry about using your hands I only want you to use your filthy mouth.”

Seeing this as a opening Souji went behind you. Not minding it you focused on the task in front of you. Taking the head in first, circling it with your tongue. the midnight haired boy welcomed this and thrusted a little feeling the gag reflex coming you could feel the precum coming from the head. Minato slowly pulled out of your mouth, a little precum dribbling from your lips. You were about to question why he pulled out but a rough thrust quickly slienced you. Moaning out his name. "Oh. was that too rough? Sorry about that. I'll go slow." Souji proceeded to push himself inside you, whimpering. “Hah...your tight..Minato keep going.”

Holding his cock up to your mouth you started to suck on it licking the slit while Souji pounding into you caused you to hum. The vibration on his cock made Minato moan. “D-Do that again.” He commanded despise his shaking voice you decided to tease him or not. Seeing your hesitation Minato pushed forward causing you to deepthroat him. He pulled out just as fast. “If you tease me there are going to be serious consequences, do you understand me?” You nodded as Minato popped his cock back into your mouth this time only needing a few licks before coming into your mouth. “Shallow.” You did just exactly that, a few cum drops escaped from your mouth but Minato used his finger to wipe the remaining cum and placed his finger into your mouth. “Lick it.” Licking the digit and getting it even more wet with your savlia.

When the midnight haired boy felt that all the cum was gone pulled out his finger with a loud 'pop' sound. “Go ahead Souji, she’s all yours.” Suddenly Souji sped up his thrusts. Minato watched you two, taking notice of your discomfort. "Hey, why don't you two come up here? it looks pretty uncomfortable down there." Souji slid out of you, allowing you to get up and sitting yourself up on the bed, getting into a better position.

"Are you going to join us?"

"Nah, I would rather watch. Way more of a turn on." Making himself comfortable, he started to stroke himself "Keep...going.." Souji settled himself on you starting up again, hands gripping the bedsheets, face sweating. "Souji pace yourself, don't finish so fast." Souji slowed down and changed his position a little, allowing him to penetrate you further, hitting your sweet spot. Feeling your core tighting and tighting by the minute- "You two are..ngh..doing so good.." Minato panted out face flustered. Going faster, not caring about rhythm. Souji groaned into your ear, pushing forward. "I'm...pretty close..Your missing out Minato..She's very warm inside." 

Minato scoffed. "I don't know what your talking about, I get to have her next anyway." After a few more thrusts you felt your orgasm hit hard, moaning out, hands holding on to his shirt as he came inside of you. Pulling out Souji looked at Minato. "Do you want some help?" Minato nodded weakly. "Y-yeah.." The grey haired male went over to him and grasped his erection. Rubbing his thumb over the slit, putting his hand around the leaking flesh, squeezing it just enough. Pushing Minato to the limit, moaning and coming on Souji's hand. Getting it sticky.

"That was fun." Souji stood up, preparing to use the bathroom.

"Wait...Could I clean...your hand for you?" Minato asked meekly.

Souji looked shocked for a moment, offering his hand and Minato eagerly lapped up the white liquid, tongue twisting around one finger at a time. When he was done he looked at you, looking at them with a smile on your face. You exclaimed. "Woah, you guys really put on a show!"

"Yeah, I did a good job at being the main preformer didn't I?" Souji grinned.

"Yeah, you defininty did a excellent job."

"I agree. Now let's sleep, I'm tired now." Putting on his boxers Minato buried himself into the covers. "You aren't going to help us clean up?" Souji got up removing the used condom and throwing it away. "There's not much cum on the sheets, come over here." The two of you made your way to the head of the bed, putting Minato in the middle "If you say so.." Souji yawned, grabbing the sheets and throwing them over you two.


End file.
